1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal husbandry, and more specifically to preparing oil seeds, especially canola and flax seed, to render them suitable for use in ruminant feeds.
2. Related Art
Prior researchers have developed methods to modify canola seeds, for example, so that the triglycerides, fatty acids and protein present in the treated seeds, when fed to ruminant animals, bypass the rumen. Then, these nutritional components are digested in the abomasum and the small intestine of the animal. For example, Kennelly, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,958, discloses treating canola seeds with heat and aqueous alkaline solution to effect absorption of the alkaline solution onto the seed, but without impairing the integrity of the seed coat. In Kennelly's method, the canola seed coat remains substantially intact after treatment—it does not open, and is not removed from the seeds. Then, the treated seeds, with the seed coat substantially intact, are fed to ruminants. Kennelly in his disclosure repeatedly admonishes against treatments that excessively degrade the seed coat. Kennelly specifically states that the seeds should not be ground because grinding will alter or destroy the substantially intact seed coats.
Still, there is a need for preparing oil seeds for ruminant feed which does not entail feeding substantially whole seeds to the animal. A more digestible feed is desired. This invention addresses that need.